My Dirty Little Secret
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Harry and Ron discover feelings for each other. Lyrics by All American Rejects


**My Dirty Little Secret**

Water poured down in a steady stream over his body. Steam was beginning to rise as his hand fumbled with the heat control. He sighed as he ran a hand through his jet black hair, now plastered to his head. Finally satisfied that he was clean, Harry shut off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it about his waist. He picked his glasses up from the bench directly outside the shower. Pulling the curtain aside he moved into the slightly damp locker room. From the corner of the room, a figure emerged, moving towards Harry. Harry didn't sense his companion until they were standing directly behind him. The hair on the back of the famous wizard's neck prickled and he spun around, coming face to face with Ron.

"Shit, don't do that," Harry breathed, his hand flying to his bare chest.

"Sorry mate," Ron murmured, his blue eyes checking Harry out as inconspicuously as possible.

"Uh do you mind?" Harry asked nervously.

"Right," Ron muttered with a sheepish grin and turned around.

Ron shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, trying desperately not to look at Harry as he let the towel fall to the ground. The redhead shut his eyes tightly, trying to distract himself but to no avail. His eyes flew and he turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of Harry's ass as he pulled his Gryffindor boxers on.

"Hey Harry," Ron said.

"Yeah?" Harry replied as he pulled on his pants.

"What're you thinking about?" the redhead questioned.

"Uh…how Hermione is going to kill me when she finds out I didn't do Slughorn's assignment," the emerald-eyed seeker replied.

"Oh."

Harry pulled his shirt on over his head and turned to face his friend. Ron's hands were still in his pockets, and his gaze was darting all over the place. It seemed that he was doing his damnedest to look at anything but Harry.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, tossing his used towel in the bin to his left.

Ron didn't answer. He stepped closer to Harry and kissed him. It was a gentle, chaste kiss but a kiss nonetheless. Harry backed up, confusion and shock on his face.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, running his hand over his lips.

"I…Shit," Ron muttered and fled from the room, leaving Harry staring dumbfounded after his friend.

Harry grabbed his cloak, pulling it on and followed Ron back up to the castle. Harry made his way to the Common Room, in search of Ron. He wasn't there. Nor was he in the library, boy's dorm or kitchens. Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. He rushed up to the seventh floor and began pacing. A door appeared and he pulled it open. There in the room sat Ron, head in hands. Harry crossed the threshold and pulled the door shut with a soft click. Ron didn't seem to notice. Harry pulled a chair over and sat down in front of his friend.

"Ron?" he said softly.

The redhead looked up, tears wetting his cheeks. His blue eyes were shining with tears that were still spilling over. He blushed bright scarlet.

"I…I'm sorry…I…" Ron trailed off.

Harry squirmed in his seat as a thought passed through his mind. Could Ron have kissed him because he was attracted to him?

"Ron, do you…like me?" he posed.

"What kind of question is that?" Ron shot back.

"Well you were the one who kissed me," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes ok. Yes I like you Harry. I like you a lot," Ron cried, burying his face in his hands again.

Harry blinked several times in shock. He wasn't sure how to react. Ron was his best friend. He'd dated Ginny last year. Did he feel the same way about Ron? Some small part of him nagged at him that said he wouldn't know if he liked Ron unless he tried. With a sigh Harry got up and sat down next to Ron the couch.

"Ron," Harry whispered.

"What?" came his friend's muffled reply.

Harry pulled Ron's hands from his face, causing the redhead to look at the object of his affection. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry leaned in and placed a kiss on Ron's lips. The bespectacled boy pulled away slowly and blushed slightly.

"What was that for?" Ron wanted to know.

"To see if I liked it," Harry replied, leaning in again.

"Did you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

Ron smiled and rotated his body so he was facing Harry. Their lips met again, this time with more force. Their hands remained where they were, grasping the other. Harry pulled away and took off his glasses, placing them on a table that miraculously appeared.

"You expecting something?" Ron remarked with a sly grin.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Harry replied.

Ron pulled Harry towards him, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other about his waist. Their lips connected and Ron tightened his grip. He ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry ignored Ron's request at first, not wanting to move too fast. But when Ron wouldn't give up, Harry parted his lips and allowed Ron to enter and explore. Harry had to admit that Ron was good. A small sigh escaped Harry's lips as their tongues swirled about each other. Ron finally pulled away, panting.

"You're good," he gasped, catching his breath.

"You too. Lavender was one lucky girl," Harry replied with a satisfied smile.

"God was she annoying. I'm glad she dumped me," Ron muttered, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Were you checking me out in the locker room earlier?" Harry inquired with a wry grin.

"Yeah. You know you look really hot in a towel," Ron teased, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed and laughed weakly.

"Thanks," he murmured, staring into Ron's eyes.

_  
When we live such fragile lives__  
__It's the best way we survive_

Harry wrapped both his arms around Ron's neck, pulling him down until they were both lying on the couch. Once again, their lips met, immediately parting, tongue darting out. Harry closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of Ron's body pressing against his. It felt so good. He was unaware of Ron's hand sliding from his waist to his inner thigh, rubbing methodically. A low moan passed through Harry's vocal chords as his body began to react to the stimulation. He only took notice of where Ron's hand was when he felt his pants being unzipped.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Oh come on. You know you want it," Ron answered, fixing his friend with a look of seduction.

"Uh…Ron you're hot and everything but I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Harry said nervously.

"Oh…I just thought that you know….it's what you wanted," the redhead muttered, sitting up.

"Look. I'm not saying I won't want to but just….it's still all new to me," Harry continued, sitting up and putting his arm around his best friend.

"Yeah I know," the other boy sighed.

"You know it almost feels like I don't know…rebellious. But at the same time it's like I don't want anyone to know," Ron spurted.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another reject_

"We can keep this our little secret," Harry whispered, brushing a lock of fiery hair from in front of Ron's eyes.

"No one has to know but you and me," he added, placing a soft kiss on Ron's cheek.

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" Ron questioned firmly, staring into Harry's eyes.

"I swear," his friend replied.

The pair stood up, Harry zipping up his pants and exited the room. Harry ran a hand through his hair as Ron straightened his shirt. They both smiled briefly at each other before acting as if nothing was different between them.


End file.
